Y dicen que el amor apesta
by KumikoNekoNeko
Summary: Un poema en la escuela y La madre de dokuro-chan esta en casa..Esto es un día de locos: ..."¡YO AMO A SAKURA-KUN!"...


Habían llegado temprano a la escuela como era de costumbre. Dokuro y Sakura llegaron a la escuela y a la entrada había un poema: era el poema ganador del concurso de Literatura. El dueño del poema era Shizuki Minakami de la cual , Sakura estaba …"supuestamente"…enamorado….pero ambos (Dokuro y Sakura) tenían curiosidad por saber que decía y se pusieron a leerlo.

"_Del odio al amor hay un solo paso…"_

**Sakura-kun: si…podría ser….**

**Dokuro-chan: opino lo mismo**

"…_De la amistad al amor, existe un plazo…"_

**Sakura-kun: ¿en cerio?...que mal**

**Dokuro-chan: si**

"…_Y Los que se sientan juntos, forman un lazo.."_

**Sakura-kun : eso es verdad…¿no lo crees Dokuro-chan?**

**Dokuro-chan : si…si lo creo…**

"…_El pasado y Futuro se encontraran y reencontraran…"_

**Sakura-kun : en cierto modo…si …ya que nosotros nos conocimos…después te obligaron a irte y después volviste**

**Dokuro-chan : eso es verdad…lo había olvidado.**

"…_y así ellos, con el tiempo, se amaran."_

**Sakura -kun: *sonrojándose*…etto….de-deberiamos…ir…a…dejar esto…**

**Dokuro-chan : *sonrojándose* s-si….**

Sakura-kun fue muy rápido con Dokuro-chan a dejar las cosas y dirijirse a donde estaba su compañera.

**Sakura-kun : Shizuki-chan…dime una cosa…..¿tu hiciste aquel poema que esta a la entrada?**

**Shizuki-chan : si….¿porque?**

**Sakura-kun : ¡PUES PORQUE TU-…!**

**Dokuro-chan : ¡-PUES PORQUE TU HAZ PUESTO ESTE POEMA COMO SI NOS LO HUBIERAS ESCRITO Y DEDICADO A NOSOTROS!**

**Sakura-kun : si…es verdad…¿Por qué?**

**Shizuki-chan : la verdad…cuando hice el poema….me inspire en la pareja más enemiga y amiga de todo el instituto.**

**Sakura-kun : ¿de todo….**

**Dokuro-chan : …el instituto?**

**Shizuki-chan : si….me refería a ustedes…**

**Sakura-kun : ***sonrojándose*** ¿qu-que?...pero…¿Quién te lo ha dicho?**

**Shizuki-chan : sobre que….¿ustedes son esa parejita tan enemiga y amiga del instituto?...Pues todos…todos piensan que ustedes están saliendo….**

**Dokuro-chan: pero ¿Cómo?**

**Shizuki-chan : así es….**

**Sakura-kun: Pero Shizuki-chan….yo no amo a Dokuro-chan…yo te ….amo a ti….(que estraño….normalmente se lo hubiera dicho tiernamente Y EL COLMO ES QUE MI DOKURO-CHAN ESTA AHÍ…un minuto ….¿desde cuando es "mi" dokuro-chan?)**

**Shizuki-chan : no es cierto y además….yo….no te amo...además…..tu deberías darte cuenta que a quien amas es a Dokuro-chan…**

**Dokuro-chan : Shi-Shizuki-chan….yo-**

**Sakura-kun : …**

Sakura y Dokuro llegan a casa y abren la puerta…cual fue la sorpresa de Dokuro y Sakura cuando hallaron a Zakuro amarrada y asustada y un ángel al lado de ella. Él ángel tenía los ojos verdes iguales a los de Dokuro, tenía el cabello medianamente corto de color azul igual al de Zakuro y con una mirada muy fría. Sakura concluyo al fin que era la madre de Dokuro y Zakuro pero ella no poseía el Excalibur ni tampoco la Eckilsax …ella poseía otra arma….era un espejo…pero de oro y marfil y brillaba mucho. El arma se llamaba Exasibur….ella tenía una cara muy tierna y poseía un vestido blanco y tenía pequeñas pero esponjosas alas, estaba descalza y tenía por supuesto su aureola.

**Dokuro-chan : Ma…..mamá….¿qu-que haces aquí?**

**? : He venido por ti hija mía…ven….vamos…**

**Sakura-kun : disculpe…pero…podemos hablar…**

**? : QUÉ?...JAMAS….he intentado todo para esto….**

**Sakura-kun : solo será un momento **

Sakura logro persuadirla para que soltara a Zakuro y pudieran conversar.

**Sakura : bien…primero…quisiera saber …¿Quién es usted?**

**?:Soy la madre de Zakuro-chan y Dokuro-chan…mi nombre es Mitsuro…**

**Sakura-kun : lo supuse….supuse que terminaría con "uro"…ya que ellas también terminan su nombre ahí….**

**Mitsuro : lo se…es de familia…y tu…¿Quién eres?**

**Sakura-kun: me llamo Sakura….no creo que haga falta decirle más…**

**Mitsuro : no….ya lo se todo…**

**Sakura-kun : y bien…¿porque ha venido?**

**Mitsuro : he venido a llevarme a mis hijas….no han cumplido con su deber….se les ordeno matarte pero no lo han hecho…me llevaré a ambas…**

**Zakuro-chan : de acuerdo…**

**Dokuro-chan : JAMAS….**

**Mitsuro : Dokuro….**

**Dokuro-chan : te odio mamá…te odio….YO NO QUIERO IRME….¡SON SOLO TUS CAPRICHOS…SIEMPRE HA SIDO ASÍ….NO ME IRÉ…QUIERO ESTAR CON SAKURA-KUN…YO….YO…**

**Sakura-kun : Dokuro-chan…..tranqulizate porfavor….ella es tu madre…deberí-**

**Dokuro-chan :***sonrojándose a más no poder* **¡YO AMO A SAKURA-KUN!**

**Sakura-kun :….(ella….ella dijo que me ama…me ama….me ama…soy tan feliz)**

**Mitsuro : ¿Qué?...pero…¿Cómo?...**

**Dokuro-chan : yo….yo….**

**Zakuro-chan: muy bien….si mi hermana no quiere irse…yo tampoco lo haré…**

**Dokuro-chan : Zakuro….**

**Mitsuro : ¿qué?...esta bien… me iré…yo….ya no vendré por ustedes…si ustedes son felices así …pues yo también adiós..**

Mitsuro se va y Zakuro decidió ir a preparar la y Dokuro se habían quedado muy callados desde que Dokuro dijo amar a Sakura…el no sabía que hacer….pero…lo raro era que antes de que todo esto pasará …hace algunos años había decidido que Dokuro-chan sería suya pero desecho la idea porque el supuestamente se enamoro de Shizuki…cuando en realidad moría por Dokuro y ahora que lo analizaba…se dio cuenta que ella era muy importante y que si su madre no hubiera sido tan flexible quizás que le hubiera pasado a su corazón… ahora tenía tantas ganas de decirle que en verdad el también la amaba y que deseaba que fuera su novia…pero ..¿como?...su cuerpo no respondía…el pedía gritos que pudiera moverse…y cuando lo hizo ….termino por abrazar a dokuro…se alejo porque no quería eso y empezó.

**Sakura-kun : Dokuro-chan….¿tu…me….amas?**

**Dokuro-chan : y-yo….solo…..solo quería…**

**Sakura-kun : Dokuro-chan…**

Como no supo que decirle el le dio un beso en los labios a Dokuro inconsientemente y rogaba que esta no sacara su excalibur y lo matara…En efecto ella saco su excalibur mientras aun se besaban…iba a golpearlo pero….¿que pasó?...algo la detuvo he iso tirar lejos a excalibur…era algo llamado amor…y como era correspondido ella pensó **"Al diablo con esto…me esta besando y por supuesto no lo desaprovecharé"**….Dokuro correspondió el beso que hizo que pasará de uno tierno a uno intenso y romantico….el beso se torno algo muy bueno…Sakura pensó la bonita escena y siguió….hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente…

**Dokuro-chan : te amo sakura-kun**

**Sakura-kun : y yo también…¿Por qué no me golpeaste como siempre?**

**Dokuro-chan: ¿qué?... ¿la idea era golpearte?...**

**Sakura-kun : no ….al contrario gracias….**

**Dokuro-chan : podrías darme ….¿otro beso más?**

Sakura Beso a Dokuro una vez más y le dijo

**Sakura-kun : ¿quieres ser…mi novia?**

**Dokuro-chan : si…..**

Dokuro estaba tan emocionada que desgraciadamente lo atravesó con el excalibur.

**Dokuro-chan :AHHHH ….lo siento…lo siento en verdad…sakura-kun….SAKURA-KUN….pipirupirupipipirupirupiiii…**

Sakura se rearma y esta como nuevo…

**Dokuro-chan : lo siento….¿estas bien?**

**Sakura-kun : si…..¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no me lastimes con el excalibur?**

**Dokuro -chan: muchas…**

**Sakura : y ¿Qué te he dicho?**

**Dokuro-chan : que no lo haga…porque….puedes morir** * le empieza a salir lagrimas de los ojos*

**Sakura-kun :** *suspiro* **al menos te preocupaste por mi…..¿por qué lloras?**

** : porque tu estas enojado conmigo…**

**Sakura-kun : claro que no…pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿entendido?** *dokuro asiente***…..te amo…..**

**Dokuro-chan : y yo a ti…**

Sakura besa a Dokuro tiernamente.


End file.
